


Rainbows and Glitter.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Pride, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Seemingly 'straight' and unknowingly bisexual Dean finally gets the courage to go to the local Pride parade and is nervous out of his mind. Until he meets the beautiful Castiel who is of course openly gay and proud of it.





	Rainbows and Glitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic for Pride month.  
> This isn't beta'd so there may be some mistakes. But nevertheless enjoy!!! ❤

Dean smiled when he saw all the people who were so happy and free to be themselves without fear or shame. The color of Pride Flags waving in the air and couples holding hands kissing and just being together.   
Dean wanted that deep down but he was in denial and unsure if himself. Until he heard,   
"Well, that's a pretty face."  
  
Dean turned and saw a beautiful young man cladded in glitter and rainbow paint. The attractive man had striking blue eyes jet black sex hair and an amazing body. He was shirtless in the day's heat and his muscled frame shimmered and glistened in the sunlight, his sweat and the glitter. His makeup was bright and his nails were painted the sparkling blues pinks and greens and yellows.  
  
Dean blinked and surprised at how gorgeous the young man was. He was at a loss for words and the man smiled showing a wide set of pearly white teeth.  
  
"You are a sight!" Castiel Novak laughed with glee and clapped his manicured hands. "You are just darling! Those green eyes light sandy hair and freckles! Just adorable."  
  
Dean's brows shot up and he blushed. He couldn't help but look away as the celebration raged on and then felt awkward for a small moment until the young man asked him, "Well what's your name darling?"  
Dean hesitated before answering nervously,  
"Dean.... my name is Dean."  
  
"Well, Dean I'm Castiel but you can call me Cas. I bet this is your first Pride Parade, huh?"  
  
"How can you tell?" Dean's eyes widened and Castiel smiled even harder.   
  
"I can just tell, Darling....And there is no need to be nervous. I can assure you."  
  
Even with this beautiful strangers reassurance Dean still felt exposed and like a total dork as he came across as a total noob.   
  
It was natural that Dean was nervous though. He never did anything like this before but after spending years questioning his sexuality and wondering about what he liked as a person Dean just felt it was time. No matter what anyone had to say.  
Maybe except for Charlie, she would probably be shouting with joy from the rooftops if she found out that her best friend was into guys.  
  
But despite all the bravery Dean had to even show up to the local Pride event He was still blushing like an innocent schoolboy at the beautiful stranger.   
  
Castiel laughed at the sight of Dean's sweet and helpless   
expression. Then he asked,  
  
  "Are you here with someone?" Castiel leaned his head to the side. Batting his eyes and licking his lips.   
  
Dean noticed the little gesture and noticed that Cas was coming onto him. Regaining his cool guy composure Dean looked around and then answered,   
  
"Naw, I was just passing by....really."  
"Whattt, darling? You've got to be kidding me." Castiel stepped back.   
Dean shook his head and shrugged.   
This only made Castiel more intrigued. He smiled and read through Dean like an open book.   
  
"So let me guess you're one of those I'm just wanna be bi-curious straight guys who won't even try a handjob because your too scared."  
  
Dean froze. And Cas nodded and stepped back up closer to the green-eyed young man.   
Dean moved away a little. His whole body turned red from Castiel's comment and he couldn't help but feel a certain....both embarrassed and slightly aroused.   
  
It was something in the way Castiel carried himself and how he spoke. His voice was deep, thick and confident. And Dean couldn't help but be attracted to it.   
  
But Dean couldn't just let this guy just size him up and make him feel embarrassed. So he squared his shoulders and replied,   
"So you give a lot of hand jobs?"  
  
"That and more darling," Castiel said.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes immediately and felt the laugh roll out the bottom of his chest and through his lips.   
Castiel bit his lower lip salaciously and watched as Dean chuckled. Then he asked,   
  
"So would you like to join me darling? I can show you a thing or two. Haha"  
  
The parade raged on around them as they stood on the corner of the street. Dean had begun to slightly lick his own lips and studied Cas' shirtless body once more.   
  
Then he trembled the word, "Sure." Nervous but also a little excited about what he was about to get into.   
     Castiel didn't hesitate to take Dean by the hand and led him into the thick of the parade.   
  
With an all the music shouting singing and dancing Dean allowed himself to get lost in all the overwhelming excitement.   
  
Finally felt at home within himself and as he finally found his people but the spark inside surely didn't set off until Cas pulled him close suddenly and kissed him in the midst of the crowd.   
  
There was some cheering around them and Dean was left stunned for a moment. It was like the world washing away in his body tingled and became loose in the softness of Cas' lips in the hot slick of his tongue made his knees weak.  
  
After a long moment, Cas pulled away slowly with a toothy grin and a wink.   
  
"Oh shit." Dean said in a daze. Castiel chortled and continued to lead Dean throughout the crowd of lovers.

* * *

Dean and Castiel burst into the hotel room kissing caressing and laughing while applying small tender bites to each others skin.   
Castiel led the way. Tearing off Dean's flannel and under shirt then going for his jeans.   
  
Next thing Dean knew he was on the king size bed and the sexy man he had just met was tugging down his pants and boxers. That's when he remembered the actual fact: Dean has never been with another guy before.   
  
Though just as he sat up in order to tell Castiel that he was right about him being straight and kinda bi-curious, Dean gasped as Castiel suddenly took him into his mouth and started sucking away like a fucking monster.   
  
Slurping loudly and teasing Dean's tip until he was viciously hard Cas worked him over with just his mouth and hands.   
It felt so good that Dean had forgotten what he was going to say and especially forgot that he was supposedly 'straight.'   
  
"Oh, fucking shit....oh fucking shit!" Dean wailed in a high pitched voice as his legs trembled and widened. Cas bobbed away masterfully and soon pulled off with a loud sexy wet pop.    
  
Dean was breathless and spent....and he hadn't even cum yet. But he was so mind blown by his first gay blow job that he couldn't even move for a second.   
  
That's when Cas got up to take off his own jeans and allow his own massive cock to spring free.   
Dean looked up just time to see it and was stunned. But Cas took him by the ankles suddenly and turned him over on the bed.   
  
"Let me taste this sweet fucking ass," Castiel said deviously as he spread Dean's ass cheek and began to tongue his tight untouched hole.   
  
"Awww" Dean let out as Cas swirled his fat wide tongue over the little hole. Feeling it pucker and flinch.   
Dean's freckled ass grow red as it was licked, bit and slapped.   
  
Dean gasped and moaned clutching onto the sheets and wiggling and bucking his own hips. "Ahhh yes....ah shit shit shit-t."   
  
"You like that shit do you?" Cas grinned. Dean nodded until Castiel slapped his ass hard.   
"Ahh fucking yeah...keep eating my ass. eat it so good."   
  
Cas smile and obliged. Tongue fucking and sucking onto the muscle until Dean was whining nonstop.   
  
And just as Dean started to buck back on Cas' tongue, Cas pulled off and shoved his aching meaty cock into Dean soaking wet ass.   
  
"Awwwww!" Dean moaned out with wide eyes and gaping mouth. His hips hitching up and muscles contracting as Castiel began to pump and fuck him. "Oooooh fuck! Fuck! Fucccck!"  
  
"Yeah darling take all this fat cock. All of it is just for you." Castiel grabbed Dean's sandy hair and pulled it. Pounding like a mad man and swirling his hips. Cas destroyed Dean's hole. Striking down on his sensitive prostate and making his toes curl.   
  
It only took five good minutes of fucking Dean's sweet spot until ropes of cum burst violently out of Dean's cock. Coating the sheets and making Dean's entire body grow limp in moans, shudders, and convulsions.   
  
And Dean's sexy ass was so tight around Cas' dick that it only took a few more pumps before Castiel was flooding Dean's hole to the brim.    
  
"YES AHHH fuckin hell yeah!" Cas let out pumping still through the wetness until his monstrous cock grew soft inside Dean. Then he pulled out slowly. Savoring the wet warm tightness and watching glops of cum drip out of Dean's hole and onto the sheets.   
  
Clasping onto the bed and laughing Castiel and Dean laid together for a moment until Castiel said,   
  
"There's glitter all over your ass now."   
"What...awww man!" Dean exclaimed. "Dude it better come off!"  
"Yeah, it will....in about a month haha!"   
Dean rolled his eyes and dropped to the bed. Groaning from the ache of sex and smelling it in the air. Dean was astounding.....realizing he finally had the experience he always wanted.   
  
Castiel looked to him and got up off the bed.  
Deans brows shot up and he watched as the lovely young man reached for a pen on the end table and turned back to Dean.   
  
"Call me at this number," Cas grinned his toothy grin and wrote his cell number into Dean's palm.   
"For when you start aching for more of this dick."    
  
Dean laughed and looked away as Cas wrote neatly onto his skin. 

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Charlie screamed. "You went to the Pride parade without me!" Charlie had just got off her shift at the office and was pissed that she had to miss out on so much. But Dean couldn't help but drop the ball on her soon as she walked into the apartment.   
  
Dean was staring at the phone number tattooed on his palm and actually couldn't wait to call the guy, Cas yet. But he held off and waited....at least until Charlie finally came home.   
  
" OKAY....Do not call him yet....you don't want to come off as desperate."  Charlie warned.   
  
'But I am desperate,' Dean wanted to admit. But he held his peace and did as Charlie told him.   
  
  
Until later that night...  
  
"Wow....someone doesn't know how to hold out," Castiel answered his phone knowing it was Dean.   
"Shut up." Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Do you want to come over to my place?"   
  
"You know I do, darling....you know I do."


End file.
